Bound Together
by Ms. Dwyn Snape
Summary: A new girl shows up with a very interesting past.  Harry has no idea how to accept this and Ron is infuriated.  But will this new girl finds the love she's meant to have? And where does Snape fit in the mix? After DH but excluding epilogue.


The tinkling chimes of a music box echoes through the dimly lit cavern. The music seems to be coming from all around her where as the shadows seem to only get darker as it plays on. Though unable to see, she feels as if her body is pulled around in circles, slowly and delicately as if time was slowing and suddenly all goes blank as her body hits the cold ground. There is only nothingness and that which is nothingness does not exist. Or so she told herself as she felt her pulse slow down to a simple thump and right before she feels her breath leave her body…

Dwyn sat up quickly gasping for breath as sweat beaded lightly on her brow. 'Just another strange nightmare,' she told herself. Only recently has this nightmare been reoccurring since it had started a night or two before. Pulling a raven black strand of hair out from in front of her sparking green eyes, she reached over to find a hair tie. Glancing over at the horrid flashing lights of what was her alarm clock she groaned; the power must've gone out while she was asleep.

Pushing all thoughts of the eerie dream out of her head she pulled herself out from under her comforter and stretched. Grabbing her favorite black pants and a dark green tank top, she walked into the bathroom for a quick shower before setting off for work. She often wondered why her mother had chosen the United States to abandon her in. She was often told these ridiculous stories of how her adoptive father, drunk as he often was, met her mother. He described her as quite beautiful with long dark red hair and the very same eyes she had.

That was the only comforting thought besides the one where he claimed she had an accent that made her sound as if she had come from England. That's all nice and well, she had thought to herself, but it doesn't explain anything of her past or her father. The man who had raised her hadn't even found out her name, just that she had disappeared when it sounded like a gunshot had fired. That had been twenty years back when she was an infant, no one would ever really still be looking for her. She had put those feelings away a while back and even the little presents left every so often by the door in front of her store she had played it off as a secret admirer.

As she drove she had often of what it would be like to fly to work. So much faster with lack of traffic and flying had been a thrilling thought for her, as if she'd done it before. Though it was dangerous these thoughts had made her trips to and from places more thoroughly enjoyable as well as a distraction instead of worrying about whether or not she was going to be late. Then again who could be late if one was to own their own business. 'You would certainly reprimand yourself,' that niggling little conscience of hers was starting to get to her. "Shut up," she told herself out loud unaware that from the parking lot of her store someone had been watching her.

She had gotten there precisely fifteen minutes early as usual and began sorting through any extra paper work she had to fill out before opening the store. **Luctus Luna** was a very small store with a select few shoppers who were interested in candles and incense as well as a variety of other things. Various books and things she had collected over years from friends had littered the shelves as well as different shapes, colors, and sizes of candles, rocks, crystals and other such things. Mourning Moon had been a very appropriate name she had found since she was abandoned the night of a full moon.

Walking into her office she had nearly forgotten about the strange intricately designed box sitting on her desk. She had received it about a month ago on her birthday from an unknown source and much to her displeasure she still hasn't figured out how to open it. The box itself was silver plated shining brightly as little vines carefully crept around the design as if slowly but surely trying to find a way to weave together to the top of the box. Strangely the vines seemed to have moved since she last looked at it. As if it was waiting for something to happen before it could weave itself completely into itself and open for its intended.

Rolling her eyes slightly figuring it may have just been her imagination she walked back to the front of the store and flipped the sign to open before opening the door and kicking the peg into the bottom of the store allowing air into the store. She was rather pleased with herself when she had managed to find a small water fountain to put on the counter and plug in. The soothing sounds of the water running made her mind wander as she began to sing a song she wasn't sure she had ever heard before, yet knew all the words.

In fact she had been so out of it, letting her voice carry that she hadn't even noticed the popping sound coming from outside of the store.

* * *

_Dwyn: This is an interesting beginning. I am proud_

_Mystery Guest: Yes…although you are missing something. __**taps foot**_

_Dwyn: And just what would that be?_

_Mystery Guest: Me!_

_Dwyn: Okay well…that's all you get for now. I'd like to hear what people think although I will continue writing while waiting for responses._


End file.
